First Christmas Together
by persevera
Summary: This year it's just Rory and Avi...and Bomba makes three


_**a/n **Reviews I've had for Rory/Avi stories lately reminded me how much I love them, so I'm bringing them back for a Christmas story. The link at the bottom is a performance by Damian, who played Rory, singing the title song. My smartphone isn't that smart, but it allows me to do an equivalent of copy/paste, even if the PC doesn't, so I'm sure the smarter phones do too._

* * *

**Our first Christmas...together **_just_ **you and me**

"Avi, baby, c'mere."

Dios Mio, the boy's insatiable...and tempting. But no, we have to do this Christmas video.

"Not now, Rory," I answer reluctantly as I set the laptop on the piano. "We've put this off as long as we can."

_Meow, _says my red tabby cat, pacing in front of the door of our small, off-campus apartment. She's almost as demanding as he is.

"Okay, Bombalurina," I say as I open the door for her, "have fun...but not too much fun."

With her out of the way I give the place a quick once-over to make it more festive. I light the tree in the corner, fluff the pillows on the couch and the chair across from it and straighten the centerpiece on the table in the living area. It's a present from Rory's mother, Margaret and it perfectly sets off the eating area between the main room and the kitchen. The last thing is the wreath on the bedroom door.

Rory opens it. "What difference will an hour make?" he asks, standing there in his reindeer boxers. He's been riding a bike around campus and his legs are...jacked. I mean anyone who knows me knows I've always thought he was damn near perfect and now, with those muscled thighs and his baby blues twinkling as much as the Christmas tree, he might have a point...

* * *

Glad to get out of there for a while. As much as I love Luz-lips and A-Rorable, sometimes they can be a little...well, they've been separated for so long and I know how much they love each other.

She's so happy now that he's been able to move here. She's in the theater program at college and he has a job with campus security while working on his music so between them, there's singing all the time.

I like it when they sing together. They sound almost as good as my friends and I do.

That's where I'm going now, to meet them for our annual Christmas Moon Serenade. It's a perfect night for it—black and cold with a jumble of stars and a slice of moon, curving like one of my claws.

At the park I see them all gathered. There are about twenty of us but my best friend, Demeter is front and center waiting for me. Her black and white coat stands out from the others, almost as much as my red one does. Together we make a very pretty picture, if I do say so myself.

"There you are," says the chubby, older tabby Jenny Anydots. "What took you so long?" Her whiskers pull back in irritation.

"Sorry," I murmur, taking my place with the other alto cats. My friend the Rum Tum Tugger grins at me from his position with the baritones. "What can I do?" I whisper, turning out my forepaws in resignation. "I live with a young couple that's loco for each other." Rory and I are picking up a little Spanish from Avi.

"Alright," Jenny says, lifting her paw to begin conducting. "Handel's Messiah—and one and two and..."

* * *

I love Avelina's hands. They're strong and womanly, just like the rest of her. My eyes scan from her glossy black hair to her beautiful body, then back to the hands, running over the piano keys as she warms up for our video.

I guess some part of me knew from the moment I first saw her that I would one day be wherever she was, but it wasn't easy getting here. We had forced separation when I had to leave Ohio to go back to Ireland. There was all of the drama when she came to visit me (the less said about that, the better). And then when knew we would be together, we still had years of things to do, like finish school, save money for the move and decide what we'd do and where we'd go.

I'd go anywhere, as long as I can have those hands on me, feel her next to me, and know that I make her happy.

"Helloo," she says, waving in my face. I see the gleam of her brown/black eyes and her irresistible mouth. "Anyone in there?"

I take the waving hand and kiss it. "Ready when you are."

We start the recording.

"Hey, everyone," she begins with a bright welcome. "Rory and I are sorry that we can't be with any of you this year."

I flatten my hand and rock it back and forth to show I'm not that sorry that I finally get her alone for Christmas. "So we wanted to wish you all a very Happy Christmas," I say, trying to match her in charm, "and share a little of our holiday with you." (A very little," I add under my breath, taking a quick glance at the present sitting next to me that I can't wait to unwrap. Yeah, the season brings it out in me, and I have something special planned.

_The first Noel, _she sings in that beautiful, clear voice  
_The angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds  
In fields where they lay_

I pick up there, trying to look at the screen and ignore the hands or the warmth from her body. This is important to her, so it's important to me.

* * *

This was the perfect song for us. It allows Rory to go really low and I love his bottom register. I love his bottom too, but that's another story.

_That was so deep, _he sings.

Sooo deep. Okay, maybe this song wasn't such a good idea. I've never been able to listen to him do that without reacting. I can feel the shivers inside me and the surge of warmth to compensate for them. Can he tell? I take a look out of the corner of my eye. Yeah, that smile and dancing eyebrows, the arm tightening around my waist...he knows.

* * *

What are they doing now, I wonder as Grizabella nudges me. I can't help but be a little distracted. I know that Rory has something special planned, but I do need to concentrate so Jenny can stop staring at me.

Bella and I begin our harmony with Demeter and her cute little sister Jemima. Old Deuteronomy responds with his deep, powerful solo.

"Here it comes," says Alonzo, bending his black and white head to whisper in my ear. We both glance over at Jellylorum.

She has a physical reaction to the old gato's voice, always has. She turns her head toward him and her ears perk up. Her fur just seems to become fluffier, but I suppose Deuteronomy's blind to it all, the poor dear lady.

I have to say I'm a bit surprised after all these years that Munkustrap hasn't done something about it. He's a bit of a fixer. I turn my head in the direction of the tall, grey tom and catch his wicked wink. I can't help but giggle and Jenny scowls. Oops.

"Waltzes by Strauss," she says over our mewing, and we make the smooth transition into a new piece of music.

* * *

My hands pick up speed on the piano. "Para tu, Abuela," I say, as we begin the next number together.

_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y felicidad_

Yes! He did it! Rory was so nervous about singing in Spanish but he did it perfectly, just like I knew he would.

* * *

Yes! I did it!

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

Now that I've gotten through that, only one more thing to worry about, and it's much more important.

_From the bottom of my heart, _we sing and Avi hold some mistletoe over our heads. The video ends with our kiss, which takes a little longer to end. She smiles and sighs in contentment, running her fingers through my hair.

I know it's time. "I love you, Avelina," I tell her, pulling the small box out of my pocket.

* * *

I'm so excited to go back home now. All of my friends walk with me to the apartment house. Jemima and the other kittens are crowding around the Tugger. He acts like he's annoyed but I know he loves the attention. Demeter snuggles up with Alonzo and Munkustrap walks with me, much more shy now that we're closer.

We must make quite a target for dogs in the neighborhood but, surprisingly, none bother us. Maybe that Irish luck that Avi teases Rory about is rubbing off on me too.

"Merry Christmas, Bombalurina," Munkustrap whispers, nuzzling me at the door of the apartment. I purr and wish him a Merry Christmas as well. He winks again and walks away. I sigh in contentment and scratch the door.

Rory opens it, wearing just what Avi had called his reindeer boxers. "And what have you been up to?" he asks, picking me up to bring me inside.

"Rory baby," I hear from the bedroom, "c'mere."

He snickers and sets me down in the kitchen with a little eggnog. "She said yes," he tells me, lighting a big Christmas candle and hurrying back to her.

I hear the sound of his leap onto the bed and her happy squeal in response.

I just love my couple; I just love Christmas.

_** watch?v=BHLoiuBDUkQ&feature**_


End file.
